Syngas is typically produced from processes, such as steam reforming of natural gas or liquid hydrocarbons or gasification of coal, for example. The syngas produced in large waste-to-energy gasification facilities can be used to generate electricity or as an intermediate in chemical production processes.
Recent research has been directed at more environmentally friendly processes for energy generation and/or chemical production. Efforts have been made to reduce the CO2 footprint of such processes by utilizing renewable feedstocks, such as biology based feeds. While such feedstocks have had minimal success in energy generation processes, such have not generally been utilized in chemical processes.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop processes for chemical production whereby the CO2 footprint is minimized while maintaining process conversion and efficiency.
SUMMARY
Embodiments of the present invention include chemical production processes. The chemical production processes generally include providing municipal solid waste; subjecting the municipal solid waste to plasma pyrolysis to form an intermediate for chemical production, wherein the intermediate includes carbon monoxide and hydrogen; and transferring the intermediate from the plasma pyrolysis to a chemical or liquid fuel production process.
One or more embodiments include the process of the preceding paragraph, wherein the intermediate comprises syngas.
One or more embodiments include the process of any preceding paragraph, wherein the chemical production process comprises a methanol production process.
One or more embodiments include the process of any preceding paragraph, wherein the chemical production process comprises a hydrogen production process.
One or more embodiments include the process of any preceding paragraph, wherein the chemical production process comprises an aromatics production process.
One or more embodiments include the process of any preceding paragraph, wherein the chemical production process comprises a liquid fuels production process.